


you talk in your sleep

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: good kids, just having a sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant
Summary: akira doesn't want to be touched and mio doesn't want to be stalked lbr same





	you talk in your sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GardenBodied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/gifts).



“You talk in your sleep.”

Akira was a little disturbed. He was still getting used to the idea that he had sisters; no matter how long he lived with them, he was never going to be truly comfortable with having to share his space with someone.

“You were watching me sleep?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Mio said. She was sitting in his chair, looking exhausted, dark circles under her eyes. She was much too young. She reminded him of himself at her age; tired, scared and a little odd. She drew her knees up to her chest. “You said you didn’t want to break anything. Something about Mako’s boyfriend?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” she sniffed. She was silent for a moment, staring at the floor. Then: “Aki, can I sleep in your bed?”

Were he any other responsible brother, the answer would be yes. Akira shifted in his sheets uncomfortably, drawing them around his neck. “Y- uh, Mio, I don’t really… Y’know.”

Just the thought of her touching him made his skin crawl. She shrugged. “Yeah, thought not. I’ll go over the sheets.”

Before he could protest, she was lying beside him, her body way too close, and Akira was tensed up and pushed right into the wall. “Mio, I-”

“Shut up,” she mumbled, wrapping the end of the sheet around her like a burrito. “I heard you got detention again.”

“Yeah,” Akira said, just knowing he wouldn’t get any sleep that night. The anxiety of having her close enough to just roll over and touch him was way too much. He was going to be tired tomorrow - that said, she looked worse right now. She could sleep first. “I- I got, uh, I punched in some guy’s face because he tried to kiss Rose. Thought she was going to freak out.”

“Cool,” Mio said quietly. She didn’t say anything more for a while; Akira assumed she’d fallen asleep, because she barely moved. Then: “I slammed a kid’s head in his locker because he wouldn’t stop writing me gross letters.” 

“Shit,” Akira breathed, pulling his spare blanket over himself a little. “You okay?” 

“Mhm,” she said quietly. She didn’t say anything else, so Akira left it. It was four by this point, so he tried to close his eyes. 

He didn’t know if he’d fallen asleep or not, because the next thing he knew Mio was sighing and shuffling around. “Aki, what d’you really think of Mako’s boyfriend?” 

Akira didn’t say anything for a moment - words immediately came to mind, but he didn’t want to offend Mio. He sighed. “I don’t like him,” he said, keeping his voice low. “He’s too in his own head.” 

Mio nodded. “Fair. Aki, can you walk me to school tomorrow?” 

They both knew why - they’d both seen that creepy weirdo who seemed to have eyes only for Mio, standing just over the road or sitting in his car. Akira had no patience for people like that. 

“Yeah,” he said. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled, reaching out - panic flashed through Akira’s mind. He’d known this would happen. Why did he let her into his bed? 

She touched his hand. 

Immediately he found himself sitting at the end of his bed, his breath coming shallow and cold. He wanted to be angry at her, and he felt it, but it wouldn’t come out. She was too small. Even though she’d done her fair share of maturing, she didn’t need to know some things yet. 

“Mio,” he managed to choke out, “I don’t-” 

“Sorry,” she said immediately, drawing the covers up to her neck. Even though her expression didn’t change, she looked as apologetic as she could. “Sorry. I forgot. I won’t do it again.” 

Akira took a deep breath. He could get over it this one time. She was his sister after all, not a random stranger. She loved him, he knew, and he loved her just as much. It was okay. 

“Okay,” he said quietly, hesitantly crawling back into bed like he’d just seen a huge spider and didn’t want to startle it. “Mio, don’t do that.” 

“Sure,” she said simply, and Akira liked that. Simple. Easy. 

With a pillow between them this time, Akira could forget about the way his skin crawled, and Mio could forget about the nightmares she’d been having.


End file.
